


Tracing

by Pretzviz



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzviz/pseuds/Pretzviz
Summary: Senku values Gen with everything he has. He wouldn't trade him for the world.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	Tracing

Gen slept, bandages wrapped all about his torso, his breathing shallow.

He couldn't quite reason as to why he was here, sitting with the mentalist. He was in a stable enough condition not to be looked after. 

Senku found himself staring anyway. Gen's eyelashes, the way his hair splayed over the cushions he was lain on, the scar running down his porcelain skin.

Without thinking he brought a finger to trace that scar. He gasped not only at his actions, but how soft Gen's skin felt again his weathered hands. 

Gen didn't stir, deep in his rest.

Senku could only smile down at him, holding his face in his hand now. 

He would protect him. And probably make him some cola, too.

-

It had been a long day. A long, and scary day.

Both having been petrified once more in their quest to obtain the petrification device, when they finally reunited they held each other without word. They met again on the ship that night, only having the chance when all had gone to bed.

Their resting quarters on the ship were more welcoming and inviting than Senku could ever recall. 

Probably because Gen was there. Safe.

He held him close, unable to sleep as his partner did.

What if he had lost him?

He glanced to his now lover's sleeping face, and traced a calloused finger over where his scar once was. 

A testament to the fact that they were okay now.

Gen held him while he cried that night. 

After the adrenaline and bravado washed away, Senku was devastated.

Heartbroken at what Gen had to go through again. Terrified of the idea that he could have lost him if he failed.

The days of Senku's petrification were lonely and cold, and he never wanted to remember them. 

He'd make new memories with Gen, and focus on those instead, he had decided that a long time ago, but to be reminded of his experience so vividly was still distressing.

It was a hot and sticky night, and both were dressed simply with thin strapped tops and the closest thing to boxers they could make in the stone world.

They cuddles regardless of the heat, and Senku traced his fingers over Gen's hand next. Trailing past knuckles, joints, his wrist and to his elbow.

Gen was beautiful. The love of his life. He marveled at his body, his soft skin, and thanked whatever force allowed Gen to be his.

When his hand arrived at Gen's shoulder he dropped his hand behind his back and rubbed small circles over the blade of bone that pressed against his skin.

Gen hummed at this, still asleep.

Senku smiled, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck and bringing both of his arms to wrap around Gen's smaller frame to hold him impossibly closer.

He woke at this.

"...Senku?" He murmured groggily.

"It's okay." Senku assured. "I just…"

Senku paused, running his hands over Gen's forearms and down to his elbows before wrapping him in his embrace once more.

"I love you. So much." Senku whispered.

Gen practically melted in his hold. He laughed softly. It was a warm sound.

"Senku… please don't ever leave me." Gen asked, his tone light and glad but the weight of his words melancholy.

Normally Senku would tease him, say that was a selfish line, but tonight was different.

Senku brought a hand to trace his thumb over Gen's lips before kissing him softly.

"Never." Senku replied.


End file.
